kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
KND: Universe
"Children everywhere, how've ya been!" "I've vowed my service to the KND!" "When I turn thirteen, please decommission me!" "I've promised to protect all of kid kind!" "To fight off all adult tyranny!" '' ''-''KND: Universe Kids Next Door chant The' KND: Universe', also known as '''Earth 5', is an alternate universe of Codename: Kids Next Door. The KND: Universe, although separate from the mainstream continuity, has had many of the events from Codename: Kids Next Door take place. Despite the similarities, both continuities are different in many ways, such include the KND: Universe's Operation: Interviews taking place in a different setting and happening later. The KND: Universe was referenced by The Chronicler in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when revealing to the heroes there were other dimensions parallel to their own. It was also included in a few questions during the Trial of Knowledge Firstborn Quiz. The overall theme song for the KND: Universe is 'Roads Untraveled' by Linkin Park. Stories within the KND: Universe *Sixth Age (Complete) *Crutch (Complete) *Numbuh C4 (Complete) *KND: 100 (Complete) *KND: Cracked (Complete) *Agenda (Complete) *KND: Stump (Complete) *KND: Messiah Complex (Complete) *KND: C-130 (Complete) *KND: Justice (Complete) *KND: Prospectors (Complete) *KND: Civil War (Complete) *KND: Messanger (Complete) *KND: Artifice (Complete) *KND: Legion's Shadow (Complete) *KND: Encore (Complete) *KND: Rage (Complete) *KND: Sleepless (Complete) *KND: Plummet (Complete) *KND: Harpoon (Complete) *KND: Edge (Complete) *KND: 60 (Complete) *KND: 10-Speed (Complete) *KND: Rebirth (Complete) *KND: Affright (Complete) *KND: Best (Complete) *KND: Searching (Complete) *KND: Aggressive Tendencies (Complete) *KND: Dark Void (Complete) *KND: Prelude (Complete) *KND: 363 (Complete) *KND: The Society (Complete) *KND: No Heroes (Complete) *KND: Passive Tendencies (Complete) *KND: 283 (Complete) *KND: 2030 (Complete) *KND: Redeeming Tendencies (Complete) *KND: C4 (Complete) *KND: Gilligan (Complete) *KND: 66 (Complete) *KND: Receiving End (Complete) *KND: Final Tendencies (Complete) *KND: True Evil (Complete) *KND: Uno (Complete) *KND: Galactic Endgame (In progress) *KND: New Age (Complete) Trivia *Despite the stories 'Crutch' and 'Agenda' were made for a different continuity, both stories are considered canon in the universe to maintain an original character's backstory. *Events taking place in the KND: Universe mirror that of other events having taken place in other stories written by Depthcharge2030. *Inspiration for the KND: Universe is derived from Batman: Arkham Series, Transformers, Red vs Blue, American Civil War, Judge Dredd, Death's Head, The Sandman. *Although not a crossover, the KND: Universe makes several nods to the Justice Society of America from DC Comics. Such as including Wesley Dodds, Kent Nelson and Sanderson Hawkins, characters from DC Comics. The character Cornelious Fillmore appears in the series, however not from DC Comics, dressed up as a costumed vigilante. The costume is akin to that of Mister Terrific. *The KND: Universe was meant to only consist of three stories, KND: Civil War, KND: Legion's Shadow, and KND: Galactic Endgame. This was changed due to the amount of back story needed to tell the extensive tale of the KND: Universe. Gallery DSCF1588.JPG|President Benedict Uno DSCF1585.JPG|Menoetius (Single Root) DSCF1584.JPG|Numbuh 8/92 DSCF1583.JPG|R.E.H.V.A.N.E. DSCF1581.JPG|Soulless DSCF1580.JPG|The Big Three DSCF1579.JPG|Nigel Uno (Age 14) DSCF1578.JPG|Vision of the Future DSCF1599.JPG|Mortis and the Helm of Chaos DSCF1325.jpg|KND: Aggressive Tendencies DSCF1234.JPG|KND: Messiah Complex DSCF1235.JPG|KND: Legion's Shadow IMG 0010.jpg|KND: Passive Tendencies IMG_0287.JPG|Carry On... Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:KND: Universe Category:Stories Category:Universe